There are a number of predictive parameters employed clinically for determining the prognosis of patients with endocrine cancers, such as breast cancer. Such predictors of prognosis have a variety of different origins and are often used in different combinations to provide a better evaluation and result. One source of predictors is based on the anatomical extent of the cancer in the patient. The predictors thus include staging, tumor size, tumor margins, axillary node status, and tumor location within the breast. A second source of predictors is based on the tumor growth potential (aggressive or virulence). These predictors include invasive quality of the tumor, multi-centricity, histological types, histological grading, growth rate (cell kinetics), the presence or absence of steroid hormone receptors such as estrogen and progesterone receptors, as well as specific biological markers such as carcinoembryonic antigen (CEA) measurements, ferritin, C-reactive protein, acid glycoprotein, alkaline phosphatase, silayl transference and urinary hydroxyproline-creatinine ratios.